


Honda Civic

by sugargaze



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Best Buy AU, Blonde Cody, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargaze/pseuds/sugargaze
Summary: Cody and Noel work at Best Buy.





	1. can't wake up

“Why are they even still selling CDs? Who is buying CDs in 2014? Seriously, who is it? I just wanna talk...”

Noel rambled as he slashed open box after box of merchandise in preparation for shelving. He pulled a CD out and held it up over the display stand so Cody could see it. 

“Look at this shit. Who is coming into a physical Best Buy location to purchase a CD for a group that’s literally only popular on the internet? If you know who Pentatonix is, then I promise you also know how to use Amazon or iTunes.”

Cody glanced at the CD quickly to humor Noel before continuing to work. “Yeah, I… you have a point, Noel.”

Noel huffed. “You’re just saying that to get me to stop talking.”

“I mean… can you blame me?” Cody muttered under his breath.

Noel kicked some boxes out of his way and brought himself around to Cody’s side of the display. “You think you’re hot shit now, huh? You bleach your hair and now you’re too good for your Best Buy Boys? Too good for the best goddamn culture critic to ever do it, Noel Fucking Miller?” He was speaking with a false bravado that always made Cody laugh.

Cody fought back a smile and ran a hand through his freshly lightened hair. “I look fucking good and you know it,” he said, dropping his voice down to avoid being heard.

“Oh, okay, well… shit, maybe I do,” Noel said softly, dropping the act as he subtly hip checked Cody.

“Dude,” Cody whispered. He quickly looked around to make sure none of the other stockers could see them.

“Why don’t you, uh… why don’t you take your break?” Noel suggested innocently.

Cody chuckled and shook his head. “Noel, I’ve literally been here for like 30 minutes.”

“Yeah… I mean, me too, but like… we both know Marcus doesn’t really care as long as we get everything done before opening.”

Cody continued to sort CDs into their spots on the rack. “Why would you want to take a break now, though? It’s going to make the rest of our shift seem so fucking long.”

Noel was pretending to look at the CDs Cody was stocking but he was actually purposefully putting artists in the wrong place to mess with Cody.

“Uh… I… actually have something to show you,” said Noel matter-of-factly.

Cody gently pushed Noel out of the aisle and worked to fix the mess Noel had made.

“What do you have to show me that can’t wait a couple hours? Also, thanks for giving me more fucking work here.”

“It’s a surprise,” said Noel, now leaning against the end cap.

Cody sighed. “If I take my break now, will you let me just put my head down and work the rest of our shift instead of making me your captive audience?”

“I thought you liked my bits,” Noel said defensively.

“I- I do, dude, it’s just distracting when I’m trying to get shit done,” Cody explained.

Noel crossed his arms and thought about it. “Okay, deal. Come on.”

Noel started to walk away and Cody pushed his box aside before following quickly behind.

“Where are we going, the break room?” Cody asked, eyes down to check his phone.

Noel abruptly stopped walking and Cody ran right into him. “Wow, watch where you’re going, dumbass. We’re going to my car.”

Cody followed Noel as they snaked their way to the front of the store.

“MARCUS, WE’RE TAKING OUR 30!” Noel yelled as he unlocked the automatic doors.

“Uh… you think he heard us?” Cody asked. “Isn’t he in the backroom?”

Noel waved his hand around dismissively as he held the doors open for Cody. “It’s not… don’t worry about it. Come on.”

The door slid closed behind them as they stepped into the quiet night air. Everything had a slight sheen to it as the dew worked to be ready for sunup. Noel was grateful for his hoodie and noticed Cody rubbing his arms as they walked towards his car.

“I have an extra hoodie in my car that you can borrow,” Noel offered.

“You know, I’d love to, but I’ve actually sized out of the little boys section.”

“Oh, is that what happened? Is that why you’re just wearing curtains now?”

Cody stopped walking. “Wow, dude, was that a fat joke?”

“Oh, no, no, no. That was a ‘your clothes are hideous and you have no room to be clowning me’ joke,” Noel explained.

Cody exhaled in relief and resumed walking with a half smile. “Oh, okay. Yeah, I can’t even be mad about that, honestly. Also, I’m… I’m sorry I said you wore Baby Gap. You’re not _that_ small.”

“You didn’t… you didn’t say I wore Baby Gap…”

Cody feigned ignorance and cocked his head. “I’m sorry, what’s up?”

Noel chuckled quietly. “Fuck.”

Finally they made it to Noel’s car. He was parked in a dark corner on the side of the building.

Cody didn’t hide his confusion at the location as he waited at the passenger door for Noel to unlock.

“Why would you park here when the whole front lot is open?”

“Honestly, I usually smoke a little bit on my breaks and I don’t want Colby seeing me when he’s wiping down the same two cell phones over and over again. You know I hate sharing,” Noel said.

Noel winked at Cody before he slid into the driver’s seat and it made Cody immediately blush.

Noel started the car and R&B poured out of the speakers. He locked the doors once Cody was inside.

“Damn,” Cody teased. “You rolling up to your retail job just ready to fuck?”

Noel smiled, avoiding eye contact with Cody as he adjusted the man’s vents.

“Here, I’m gonna take my hoodie off. You can do whatever you want with the temp to make yourself comfortable.”

Noel unzipped his hoodie and maneuvered himself out of the sleeves.

Cody looked around the car. He opened up the glove compartment, looked in the backseat, and flipped down both sun visors. “So, what’s my surprise?”

“Ah,” Noel said softly as he adjusted his hair in the mirror Cody had exposed. “You have to close your eyes.”

“Oh no… ugh, okay,” Cody said as he let his eyelids drift closed.

Noel took a moment to look at Cody. Just enough glow from the parking lot lights made it into the car to illuminate his features. He took note of the way the man’s face was somehow masculine and soft at the same time, how he had thick brows but not even a hint of a beard, how his skin was worn somewhat from sun and surf but Noel knew from experience that it felt like satin to the touch.

Noel shifted himself in his seat to face Cody who was already leaning forward a bit in his seat.

“No peeking, okay?”

Cody nodded.

Noel leaned forward and grabbed the back of Cody’s head at the same time as he brought his lips against the man’s. He felt Cody immediately smile against his mouth and suppress a laugh.

Cody brought a hand up to Noel’s chest and pushed lightly to signal to break the kiss.

“Noel, did you have me take my break so we could make-out in your car? Is this really the surprise?”

Noel shrugged innocently. “Is that so terrible?”

Cody used his hand on Noel’s chest to grip the man’s shirt and bring him closer again. Their mouths met with more pressure this time and Noel pushed his hand back into Cody’s hair, pulling gently. Noel heard and felt Cody’s exhale against his skin. Cody’s mouth parted and Noel followed suit, the former’s mouth tasting like mango in a way that was both confusing and alluring.

Noel began to use his free hand to trace the muscles in Cody’s arm and Cody used his own to slide firmly up Noel’s thigh. Cody felt a slight vibration in Noel’s chest in response, a vocalization so subtle that he couldn’t have heard it over the music still playing.

Noel pulled back just slightly, placing several light kisses on Cody’s mouth before moving to nuzzle his jaw and kiss his neck.

Cody giggled. “You’re so fucking smooth that it’s almost corny, Noel.”.

Noel laughed softly into Cody’s neck, the feeling of his warm breath giving Cody chills. “Shhh, I know you love it.”

Cody closed his eyes and squeezed Noel’s inner thigh when the smaller man dragged his teeth across Cody’s neck. Cody snaked his hand up to the crotch of Noel’s khakis.

“Holy shit,” Cody muttered involuntarily. Noel was rock hard already.

“Oh, uh… I didn’t-“ Noel stuttered as he pulled back just enough to gauge Cody's reaction.

“Hey, hey, you’re fine. I’m, you know, chilling at half mast myself. I just didn’t expect... I mean, you’re fully ready to party.” Cody kneaded Noel’s bulge gently with his palm to punctuate his sentence.

Noel blushed slightly. He tugged at Cody's collar and placed a kiss at the base of Cody's neck. He ran a hand down Cody’s chest and stomach and up again before squeezing his shoulder.

“You know how I am,” he muttered, now gently grasping Cody's neck to feel it stretch and flex. “And you showed up today with your new hair, your shirt fitting right… I just had to kiss you. It couldn’t wait for later.”

Noel brought his mouth back to Cody’s, a new urgency building. He felt Cody’s body relax further as the man leaned into the kiss. The slick warmth of Cody’s mouth was intoxicating. His lips were soft and the way his tongue slid against Noel’s made the smaller man feel like his spine was melting.

Noel felt Cody’s fingers on the waist band of his Khaki’s and it made him twitch. Cody successfully unbuckled his belt and started unzipping his pants.

Noel broke the kiss and pressed his forehead again Cody’s. Both of them were drawing shallow, excited breaths.

“God, is it fucked up to do this here?” Noel asked softly.

“Maybe,” Cody replied, lightly touching Noel’s bottom lip with his tongue. “But something being fucked up never stopped us before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)
> 
> ao3 comments are my love language
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://sodaplease.tumblr.com/)


	2. Vroom!

Cody reached into Noel’s pants and grabbed him over the fabric of his boxers. Noel sighed and pressed his mouth against Cody’s again.

Cody was a maddening tease. He’d increase the tempo and pressure he applied to rubbing Noel and then he’d remove his hand completely and run his hand slowly over Noel’s chest. He did this what felt like 100 times before Noel couldn’t stand the anticipation.

“Fuck, Cody, please,” he begged.

Cody grinned. “Okay, damn. Pull ‘em down a little bit.”

Noel lifted his hips slightly to shift his khakis and boxers down, just enough to expose his cock.

“Oh, you’re modest, huh?” Cody captured Noel’s mouth again. He gripped Noel’s cock firmly in his hand and began to stroke the man slowly. He brought his mouth to Noel’s ear and gently licked Noel’s ear lobe.

“Is that okay? Is this what you want?”

Noel was now gripping the leather on the middle compartment with one hand and holding onto the handle by the window like they were careening around a corner at 100 MPH.

“Uh… yeah, that’s… that’s not too bad,” he joked breathlessly.

Cody bent his body forward completely now and kissed what little was exposed of Noel’s stomach and thighs as he continued to stroke. His longer hairs cascaded down and tickled at Noel’s skin. Noel brought his hand down and lightly ran his fingers through Cody’s almost-platinum hair, combing it out of the man’s face and raking his fingertips against Cody’s scalp. His locks still had that perfect softness that you only have right after a haircut.

Cody finally moved to put his mouth’s attention on Noel’s cock. He moved his grip to massage Noel’s balls and let the man’s hardness rest against his abdomen so he could run the flat of his tongue along the underside of Noel's shaft. He repeated this several times before grasping Noel at the base and taking him into his mouth.

Noel sighed and pressed his head back against the headrest.

Cody brought his lips flush to his fist and moved his mouth and grip in tandem. He briefly pulled his mouth off and spit messily on Noel’s cock to increase the glide of his palm and fingers.

Cody returned Noel’s cock to his mouth and tried to take Noel as deeply as he could. He felt Noel’s unyielding hardness hit the back of his throat and he willed himself to relax so he could take it deeper. Cody hummed and gently shook his head back and forth as he tried to take it deeper, eliciting a moan and a pull of the hair from Noel at the new sensation. Noel had moved his other hand from the console and was now running his hand over Cody’s back, exploring muscles and warm skin through the man’s shirt.

Cody pushed himself further onto Noel until he gagged and his eyes watered. He pulled himself off Noel, stroking the man as he made eye contact, knowing full well that Noel had something of a hair trigger orgasm that could be summoned easily. Usually Cody liked to drag things out, exploiting what he knew of Noel’s kinks and signals, but this wasn’t a lazy Sunday afternoon after gaming with the boys; Cody was fucking up his back, bent over and contorted while trying to make his man cum.

Cody had been using his arm to leverage his body as his hand and mouth worked Noel, but now he gave Noel everything, letting the middle compartment dig into his abdomen as he used both hands to bring Noel closer, massaging Noel’s sack with one hand and firmly stroking with the other as he created maximum suction with his mouth on just the tip.

“God, I can’t…”

Noel’s pelvis tried to thrust up as he tangled his fingers further into Cody’s hair.

“Please, Cody.” Noel’s voice was whiny, hushed, desperate.

Cody pressed on Noel’s thighs to signal him to yield and he took Noel deeper into his mouth again, bobbing more quickly now, continuing to grip and massage the man as he sucked.

Within a minute of this sustained rhythm, Cody heard Noel’s breathing become faster and more ragged.

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

Cody felt Noel’s hand on his back dig in, gripping and scratching even through his shirt.

“Fuck, I’m-“

Noel’s body twitched awkwardly as he came, a thigh coming up to hit the steering wheel as he held Cody on his cock by the man’s now incredibly disheveled hair. Noel loved to feel the sensation of Cody swallowing his cum.

After about 30 seconds Cody brought his hand to Noel’s still tangled in his hair and pulled the man’s hand off so he could remove his head. Cody wiped his mouth, chuckling as Noel caught his breath and struggled to pull his boxers up.

“I honestly think you might have just kept me there if I didn't remove myself,” Cody teased gently.

Noel would have blushed if his face wasn't already pink from his climax. “Listen, man… it’s cold outside.”

Cody grinned and twisted in his seat to try and unfuck his back as Noel fumbled with his pants and belt.

The two sat in silence for a moment and fixed their hair in the mirrors.

Cody looked at the clock and turned to look at Noel, staring at the man until he returned his gaze, R&B still bumping low in the background.

Noel flashed Cody his jagged grin in attempt to disarm him. "What?"

"You owe me, fucker," Cody warned with a smile.

Noel balked playfully. "I don't owe you shit."

Cody shook his head and chuckled. "I swear to god if you don't blow my fucking back out later..."

A curious mix of smug and loving played across Noel’s face.

“Probably should have thought about that before you ate my kids, huh?”

Cody sighed. “Okay, well, then, you know, maybe it’s ‘bottoms up’ for you then, huh?”

Noel threw his head back, eyes snapping shut with the force of his laughter. “Stop it.”

“What?”

Noel shook his head. “Dude, you knew you were a power bottom before you even knew you were into men. You’re not topping nobody.”

Noel clutched his stomach and collapsed into himself as Cody turned his whole body to square with Noel.

“What- hey, stop laughing. I could top you. I could totally top you.”

Still struggling to extinguish his laughter, Noel leaned in to plant a tender kiss on Cody’s lips. He pulled back and ran a hand through Cody's hair, bringing his hand to rest on the side of the man's neck.

“I'm... you really had me there. You some kind of comedian or something? Maybe I will buck the fuck up for you later.”

Cody smiled, grasping the hand on his neck and kissing Noel's palm, fully content to return to retail hell knowing that he had Noel wrapped around his finger.


End file.
